1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a power strip for supplying commercial AC power to any of number of electrical devices such as a personal computer, television set or audio device, particularly to a power strip provided with multiple sockets whose spacing and positional relationship can be modified.
2. Description of Related Art
Power strips are used, for example, when the number of available wall sockets is insufficient or when the electrical device to be supplied with power is located at a distance from the wall socket. The power strip is particularly useful for personal computer users, who often simultaneously need to use a number of independently powered peripheral devices such as a printer, modem, hub, digital camera and the like. Such peripheral devices generally need to be supplied with electricity from an outlet that is near the computer unit. Use of a power strip having numerous sockets may become necessary. In some cases, two or more power strips may be needed.
Conventional power strips include, for instance, ones whose main unit is a block (rectangular solid) resembling a flat rod. The upper surface of the block is provided with a number of regularly spaced pairs of terminal insertion holes that are individually provided internally with socket elements. The socket elements are electrically connected to a connection cable provided inside the power strip main unit. The connection cable is connected to an electrical cord that passes out of power strip main unit and is formed at its extremity with a plug for insertion into a wall socket. After the plug has been inserted into a socket and the power strip main unit has been placed at the desired location, various electronic devices can be supplied with electric power by inserting the plugs of their power cables into the terminal insertion holes (sockets) of the power strip main unit.
The multiple sets of terminal insertion holes provided in the main unit of the conventional power strip are ordinarily formed at regular intervals. On the other hand, some computer peripheral devices use AC adapters that differ in shape and size from one device to another. When a large AC adapter is plugged into a pair of terminal insertion holes (a socket) of the conventional power strip, therefore, it is likely to obstruct one or both of the neighboring sockets. This may limit the number of AC adapters and plugs that can be plugged into the power strip.
An inconvenience may also arise when using multiple peripheral devices that do not require AC adapters and are equipped with power cables that end in an ordinary plug. Although such plugs do not obstruct adjacent sockets, they come to be plugged in very near each other (or an AC adapter) owing to the small intervals between neighboring sockets. The close spacing of the sockets therefore makes it difficult to insert and pull out the plugs.
The intervals between the multiple sockets of the power strip are set to the minimum required during use. The length of the power strip therefore tends to become long when a large number of sockets are provided. A power strip having more sockets than are actually used therefore takes up more space than required and may be impossible to install in the available space. Its excessive length may also make it inconvenient to carry when traveling.
A conventional power strip has the general shape of a flat rod-like block. This shape is not ideal for stable installation. When installed within a prescribed region on a desk or the like, the power strip may inadvertently fall off or cause other use-related problems.
In order to allow the power cable of a peripheral device to extend from the power strip in the desired direction, the cable may need to be forcibly bent for insertion into a power strip socket. The strain applied to the power cable or its plug in this case may cause wire breakage.
The present invention was accomplished in light of the foregoing circumstances and has as its object to provide a power strip that has a flexible structure enabling intervals between multiple sets of terminal insertion holes (sockets) to be expanded from a minimum length up to a prescribed limit length and to be bent or bowed, thereby enabling all sets of terminal insertion holes to be effectively utilized even when plugging in large AC adapters and also enabling plugs and the like to be inserted and pulled out with ease, and that even when provided with a large number of sets of terminal insertion holes is not inconvenient to install or carry but can be installed in a stable state to allow a power cable to extend in a desired direction without putting it under strain.